Leave out all the rest
by Aeriel Cross
Summary: Oneshot After Itachi's death, this was what he intended to do all along, and it was only the past that he could never let go of... SasuNaru


Title: Leave out all the rest

**Title: **Leave out all the rest

**Author: **Alexis Sacrifar

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Genre: **Angst / Tragedy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **Character death. Done to the song 'Leave out all the rest' by Linkin Park and no I do not own the song as well. / Can be viewed as friendship… or not. My writing is crap, sorry. So don't flame…

_Remember me, my friend._

It was just like that very same day, replayed all over again, as if in a dream. The skies were grey, a steel-grey and icy rain poured down from the heavens onto them. There was never such a great silence before, Sasuke decided, as he stood numbly in the rain, the handle of his katana clasped loosely in his frozen fingers as he stared down at the lifeless body of his brother lying amidst the rubble, his eyes open and empty, staring at the open heavens above. There were no emotions, none whatsoever to speak of. Sasuke slowly leant down and reached out to close his brother's eyes forever; eyes he knew would never open again. His brother's face looked peaceful in death, lying in a pool of his own blood, his body marred with bruises, cuts and fatal injuries that Sasuke had dealt him in the fight. All those years of hate and revenge, ended as did his life as an avenger, and he felt utterly worn out, so tired inside out. In the end, there wasn't even hate as he stared down at Itachi now. There was nothing, and it was as if a part of him had died together with his brother, the one he had hated for so long, loved for so long. There was no reason for him to live anymore.

His sensitive ears picked up footsteps sloshing through the rain behind him, felt that all to painfully familiar chakra, and felt it stop some distance away. Slowly, he turned to meet the shocked and horrified gaze, a gaze he knew so well, once cerulean, now a stormy blue of the sea, and waited.

"SAASUKKEEEEE-!!" A feral cry tore itself from Naruto's throat, as he charged towards him, pupils slitted like a cat's and teeth bared, the chakra pressure increasing rapidly, as Sasuke himself responded in kind, a smile touching his lips, just ever so slightly as he too charged forwards, raising his katana to meet the attack, looking right into the enraged face of his former teammate.

It was later when he thought about it that the scream sounded more like a cry of sorrow to the heavens.

_**I dream t I was missing, you were so scared**_

_**But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared**_

_**After my dreaming, I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving when I'm done here?**_

The metallic clash rang through the clearing as their weapons met, loud, sharp and piercing. He could feel the kyuubi's chakra emerging from Naruto's form, felt that intense emotion emanating off him as he landed an attack on Naruto which glanced off, harmless against the Kyuubi's chakra. He glanced at his left arm for a second, but dismissed the thought he had for a moment there - the arm was already useless from all the chidoris he had been used, and his chakra was drained from fighting with Itachi. He felt a streak of heat across his cheek, felt liquid run down the side of his face, and then a burning pain, as he turned to look back at the kyuubi holder. Even now, when he was fighting his closest friend, he felt absolutely nothing, a blank piece of paper against a fiery wall of fire, white and pure as snow. _What have you become, Sasuke!! _The words floated to him, as if from a long distance away, soft and distorted. Even now, even now as he and Naruto fought, he couldn't bring himself to truly hate the blonde... and worse of all, he couldn't stop the memories from flashing before his eyes...

_"Why have you changed, Sasuke? You weren't like this before." Naruto, standing behind him in the forest. He couldn't see his face, hidden by shadows, but he heard the pain in his voice. "Why?"_

_"You will never understand, dobe," he replied coldly to the boy. "Its not something a fool like you can understand." He watched the kitsune stand there in silence, clenching and unclenching his fist, waiting for a sharp retort, an insult, or something._

_"...That's right...I...I suppose I don't understand it..." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide that slight quiver in his voice, sadness, unshed tears. "I'm sorry." As he watched Naruto turn and run away, a mixture of emotions churned within him, his heart thudded as the light footsteps faded into the darkness._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at the memory - it was when they were young, when both of them were still innocent, when both of them-

_When both of them were still friends.._

_**So if you're asking me, I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**_

Naruto... he'd know the blonde forever, he knew about him, but he never really truly understood him. How he really felt and thought, the things he did, and that smile that had deceived him for years... by the time he understood, it was all too late. There was no turning back, no matter how much he wished it - the wrong choice was made, and so be it. When had he started straying from the path? He couldn't remember anymore.

_He saw those silver needles flying through the heap lying on the ground in tattered clothes and blood, felt his heart clench with fear, as he moved without even thinking, throwing himself before the blonde, before those deadly weapons... _"Please let me be in time!!" _He saw Naruto raise his head, saw those eyes widen in the terrible truth that he knew, saw the flash of silver needles and felt an explosion of pain as they ripped through his flesh, and he was falling... falling..._

_"SASUKE!!" It was the first time he ever saw Naruto so close to tears, as he lay there bleeding in his arms, felt his teammate shaking - out of fear for him? "Why... Why did you..."_

_"My body moved on its own..." He had choked back then with the difficulty of not crying out loud in pain. How he wished he could sooth Naruto's fear, to tell him it was alright... but he was already slipping away. "You better live...dobe..." The last thing he heard was his name, and cool liquid on his face._

_Was the idiot crying over him back then?_

The two parted, snarling, fresh wounds bleeding freely, one with the intent to kill, the other with the intent to...

Even as he parried off the next attack, he didn't know what he was trying to achieve here himself.

_**Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating; I've shared what I made**_

_**I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect, but neither have you**_

_"Sasuke!" He felt something latch onto him from behind. He didn't need anyone telling him who it was, anyway._

_"What is it, dobe?" He had sighed as he put a hand on the arm wrapped around his waist. "You should be asleep by now. Is something wrong?"_

_"Eh? N-no, not at all!!" The slight hesitation in his voice made Sasuke turn. Even in the dim moonlight, his eyes caught the scratches on Naruto's cheeks - rough, jagged scars, and felt anger boil within him._

_"Who did this to you?" He felt Naruto flinch as he roughly grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders. "Who??"_

_"Its really nothing, Sasuke!! It - it happens all the time... so I'm fine with it! Its human nature to... to hate something they don't know or understand, isn't it...?" How his heart had ached at the sight of the crestfallen boy. "But i've got Sasuke, so it doesn't matter, right?"_

_That smile... it was just so darn painful to look at, Sasuke decided as their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss._

_"I love you." He had said, but he wondered if the blonde even heard it at all._

Pain flared through his right shoulder where Naruto had hit him, and he gritted his teeth against the pain, as he turned to face the next onslaught. He saw Naruto's blood red eyes, saw the nine tails unleash, and activated his sharingan, but no, the genjutsu didn't work. Throwing himself out of the way just in time he turned and looked into those eyes that he had loved so long ago... those eyes that didn't seem to see him anymore. Was it him who made Naruto out into the demon he was now? Was it him to cause Naruto to lose himself so?

_**So if you're asking me, i want you to know**_

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_"Sasuke... will you love me forever?"_

_"What?" He had looked at the blonde in surprise. "Why would you ask that?"_

_"Nothing... because... you seem to be so distant nowadays it doesn't feel like... like you anymore." Naruto spoke so softly that it was barely audible, but Sasuke heard it all the same._

_"Baka..." Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Naruto's. "It's just your imagination. But listen here - if one day I ever really stray and I've changed... will you promise me... promise me that you'd kill me, alright?"_

_"W-why?" Naruto looked horrified at the idea. "Why would you even stray?"_

_"I'm just saying 'if'. But will you promise me that, Naruto?"_

_"Alright, but I will make sure that day will never come!"_

_"We'll see about it," Sasuke murmured, holding his lover close to him._

How much time has passed since then? How many years? It only took a single step to destroy all that. Did Naruto still remember that night? He would guess not, probably - he probably hated him for leaving them, leaving him just like that without a single word or explanation. After all those whispers of love and promises, did it all just come down to a lie? It was all over now - his love, his revenge, his life. It should end here now.

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are.**_

It was still fresh and clear in his mind, the battle they had in the valley. How Naruto had tried to stop him back then - perhaps he should have listened. It wasn't just anger, it was betrayal that drove Naruto over the edge, he knew. That bitterness, he was the one who taught Naruto how to hate. _Doesn't our love mean _anything _to you?? _He seemed to be screaming then. _Why won't you look at me - look at me, Sasuke TEME!! _But he couldn't look at Naruto then, his mind having been too occupied with the lust for power, for revenge, and partially out of guilt. But it was all too late, wasn't it?

_He slowly walked over to Naruto, studied how peaceful he seemed to be, lying there on the ground, eyes closed, the pool of blood around him increasing ever so slowly beneath his still body, and for a moment, he felt remorse in him, but only for a moment. As the rain poured down and as he kissed those frozen lips for one last time, he wondered if even water could wash off the blood that stained his hands then._

Sasuke saw it coming, clearly, as if in slow motion, the rasengan forming around Naruto's hand as he came charging towards him. It was almost unreal, as he brought up his katana as if to defend himself. He saw those crimson eyes widen - out of surprise, out of fear? And then, the shocking pain as the rasengan made contact with him, felt Naruto's hand go right through his body, felt blood rise up his throat, felt his blade slipping out of his grasp, and smiled painfully.

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't forget me, and when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

He was vaguely aware now that he was lying on the ground, and the rain was really getting into his eyes, the cold numbing him more than ever, his body screaming in pain. Naruto was standing next to him then, all traces of the kyuubi's chakra was gone - he could see his lips moving - saying something? But he couldn't hear him anymore. Those eyes, filled with rage a moment ago, now held nothing more than pain and sadness, he couldn't even tell if it was tears or rainwater that was streaming down his cheeks now as he stared at him. Remotely, he felt a little regret and pain of parting deep within him, even? A flicker of the old emotions he had in the past, but then, the pain was drowning everything out. Forcing his eyes to open once more, he saw Naruto shaking. Now that he would be going, he wondered what Naruto will do from then onwards? How he longed to reach out and stroke his cheek, to comfort him for one last time, but the cold was flooding his limbs, causing them to be heavier and heavier - even the pain seemed to be fading away, too.

A long sigh escaped his lips as he returned his gaze to the stormy heavens. Was there a heaven, a hell? Where would he go after this? Who could tell? His mind was already becoming sluggish... Would he ever be forgiven for what he had done? He really wanted to tell the Kitsune that he was really sorry for hurting and betraying him as he did, he had so much to say... but there was not enough time. Already his vision was blurring. At least this was one ending he wished for - to be killed by Naruto's hand. At least, he wouldn't live on the lie anymore. _The sky doesn't seem to stop raining, does it?_ He thought bitterly. He looked at Naruto for one last time, at the blonde he loved so much, hated so much, hurt so much and now was s reluctant to let go. To be truthful, he didn't really want to go...

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are.**_

Time's up, Sasuke mused to himself, through the cold. Naruto was still shouting at him, words that he will never be able to hear again, the voice that haunted him in his dreams now shut off from him forever. And then, as everything slowly faded away, he almost welcomed it, with just one last thing to tell his lover, here, in the rain, at death's doorstep. A smile graced his lips, as Naruto then threw his head back in a devastated, anguished cry, as his eyes closed forever in eternal sleep, shut in a dream that Naruto knew Sasuke would never, was never going to wake from.

_"Forgive me, Naruto...I love you... forever."_

_**I can't be who you are.**_

It was still raining.

... ...

...

.

owari

A.N: And… there you go!! End of the story, and if you liked it, please do review!! ) I'll very much appreciate it, really. The sad thing now is that after watching a certain video on Naruto, the image of Sasuke going TAKE ME NOW is permanently stuck in my head. Hope you liked the story!! And yes, he died. ;;


End file.
